


Bring it On

by disillusionist9



Series: Choose Dare [58]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disillusionist9/pseuds/disillusionist9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #60 of 100 | Within the "Never Tamed" universe and a follow up to Drabble #5 'Dreams" - Draco returns from France to show Hermione and Theo his newest tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring it On

"Do you always use your hair as a bookmark, Granger?"

Hermione defiantly thrust her hand in the air, displaying the two-carat, princess-cut, white diamond surrounded by two lines of various smaller gems to accentuate the rainbow prism the ring cast. She kept her face behind _Potions Quarterly._ One by one her fingers swiftly fell until only the ring and middle were left standing, the ring slightly curled towards her face. By no stretch of the imagination, the ring finger soon joined its fellows, so the middle finger - stained with Ministry blue ink on one side - proudly asked him to fuck off.

"It's been Nott for four years, you tosspot."

"He's a delusional arse."

Draco glared at Theo. "So much for loyalty."

Theo mimicked his wife and stayed buried in the work spread across the massive oak desk. "I'm infinitely more interested in the state of my marriage than your feelings, Draco. Would you like it if I barged into your home, uninvited, and proceeded to berate your husband?"

"Oh, Theo, Charlie is harder to annoy than a rock; he'd only egg you on much worse in return," Hermione commented, bringing her book down briefly to smile at her husband, shifting to a shit-eating grin as her eyes landed on Draco. "How else could he stand marriage to Draco?"

Draco harrumphed, grabbing a mug from the tea tray the house-elves left on their master's coffee table, serving himself a healthy portion of whatever was served that day. Silently, he forced Hermione to adjust her feet so he could sit next to her on the over-sized armchair, the one with all the white kneazle hair. She made a few sounds of protest but easily acquiesced to resting her legs over his, curling into a position he doubted was comfortable, but kept her unruly hair out of his mouth, so he didn't complain. His foot jiggled aimlessly as he crossed it over his knee. Considering the flavor of the tea after a few sips, he put a half-teaspoon of sugar in and stirred.

"How was the honeymoon?" Theo asked politely, genuine interest in his voice as he marked his place in his book.

Draco placed his teacup on the conveniently placed coaster on the table next to him. Extracting his right arm from between his and Hermione's rib cages, he slipped the buttons off the cuff to roll the black sleeve up as far as it would go. Hermione moved to perch on the arm of the chair, her toes slipping between the cushions to steady herself, placing her journal to the side so her fingers could greedily hover until the sleeve was folded to his liking. He purposefully took his time, and smirked with her groan of impatience.

He placed his hand on his right shoulder to show the new script running from elbow to wrist: _Numquam ceterorum domantur_.

"Never tamed," Hermione whispered, glancing at Draco before she touched the new mark. He nodded to indicate it was fully healed, and she wasted no time in tracing the words with her fingers.

Theo observed from the corner of his desk, where he'd moved around to a better vantage point, and smiled gently at the quiet moment between his wife and his best friend. Her hands contrasted sharply with the pale underbelly of Draco's arm as she mapped the constellations, words, and animals forming a beautiful tapestry of tattoos. Instead of empty, his eyes were soft; instead of grey, his cheeks were flushed pink with self-satisfaction and happiness only recreated when Charlie was mentioned.

"I want one," Hermione said, breaking the silence and looking at Theo with wide eyes.

"You're too indecisive," Theo said with a quiet laugh. "You're stubborn as all get out, but could you really decide where and what to get?"

Draco slid a wolfish grin onto his face, standing so Theo could also see the script in detail, which Theo recognized as a strategic move once the blond canvas said, "If I could make a suggestion, you could get my name tattooed across your arse, so Theo could see it every time he -"

A screech, high-pitched and incensed, escaped Hermione before she launched herself from the chair and chased Draco from the room, the two of them laughing loud enough to echo down the corridor long after they'd left Theo's sight.


End file.
